This invention relates to an electric wire contact clamp for measuring in sets of 2 or more electrical conditions such as voltage, and resistance in electrical wires without removing the insulating material.
At present, when it is required to measure voltage between 2 insulated electrical wires, it is necessary to locate the sites where the wires are connected to do so. But in many instances it is convenient to measure the voltage in an insulated electrical wire at a distant location from a connection, in which case to perform the test the insulation must removed and thereafter the damage repaired. Besides being dangerous when testing a wire when the power is on, it takes time to remove the insulation and do the repair work.
The clamp of this invention provides an efficient, safe and simple method to connect the insulated wire to the test clamp, without any risk during the operation.
In the same fashion this invention provides a path for easily measuring the resistance between different insulated wires when the power is off.
In the case where the voltage, or resistance is to be measured between insulated wires and ground or chassis, the clamp of this invention will save time in performing these tests.